Hunny's sick?
by XxRosesxBloomingxX
Summary: When the hosts go outside for daily activities and it starts raining,the unexpected happens. My first fanfic. Rated k for language. P.S. I messed up chapter one's title. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! everyone!

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on the comments! Thanks!

Disclaimer:Ouran Highschool Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me!

Haruhi's POV

I stared out the window and sighed.

"So today, we will go outside!" Tamaki shouted cheerfully.

"YAY!" Everyone but me and Kyoya shouted.

We both sighed.

_'Why?' I thought, 'It's supposed to rain today'._

"Haruhi, let's go!" called Tamaki walking out the door.

"Ah...Okay" No point in arguing with Tamaki.

We walked into the yard where everything was already set up.

I walked toward my usual table where my regular guests were sitting.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-kun!" they all said in unison.

I flashed them a dazzling smile. "Good afternoon, ladies." I said cheerfully.

They then began their usual rich people questions.

" Want to see my new 50' flat screen at my house after school today, Haruhi-kun?"one guest offered.

"Eh?! No fair! I was going to ask him!" said another.

"Ladies,please calm down. I'm sorry, but today I have alot of homework."

"Oh, well maybe some other time, then~" they said.

Suddenly, a drop of water hit my head.

I looked around and saw that it _was_ raining!

_'I knew it!',I thought, 'Damn rich people!'_

"ACK!"one guest squealed_ "RAIN!_

Everyone began running inside to escape the rain.

When everyone was inside Music room 3, I scanned the room to see if everyone was in the room.

Someone was missing, but my brain couldn't process who.

"Is everyone alright!?" said Tamaki.

My brain clicked.

"WAIT!" I said "Where's Hunny-sempai?"

Dun, Dun, DUN! I know this chapter was short but I had to end it there for Dramatic Effect! :) Please tell me what you think~

Thank you for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, guys~ **

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and commenting! Thank you!~**

_~Haruhi's POV~_

__ Mori-sempai looked up shocked with a horrified look on his face. "Mitsukuni!" he said,rushing out the door again.

Soon following was ,in order, Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru ,Karou, and myself.

Mori-sempai ran to every tree and bush looking for Hunny-sempai while we called out to him.

"Hunny-sempai!" we shouted. "Where are you!?"

I heard a sudden yawn, followed by a sneeze.

I gasped and turned around to see a flush-faced Hunny-sempai.

"Hunny-sempai!" I shouted. "Hey guys, over here!"

Everyone rushed to the area I was standing,and I turned to face them, but they seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, generally puzzled.

"Is this supposed to be _funny_?" asked Mori-sempai.

"What do you mean, Hunny-sempai's-" I looked down.

"H-Hunny-sempai's gone!?" I said, obviously shocked.

"Hmm...Was he behind you just now?" asked Kyoya-sempai.

"Huh? Ah...yes, that's right. Why?" I asked.

" Then, _maybe,_ he climbed up that tree _behind_ you...?" he answered.

"Why would he climb up a tree in the rain to avoid us?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Everyone but Mori-sempai replied.

Mori-sempai began climbing the decently tall tree.

"Ah,Mori-sempai! Please be careful!" I shouted up to him.

He was about half way to the top and everyone was already sneezing.

"Why don't you guys go back inside and take care of the guests. We've been out here for about 20 minutes." I said.

"...We forgot about the guests!" Tamaki-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru screamed,rushing back inside,followed by a relaxed Kyoya-sempai.

I ignored them as Mori-sempai jumped out of tree with a flushed Hunny-sempai.

"Hunny-sempai!" I said as soon as they were in front of me. I sighed.

"Man, it's been raining for awhile! Let's go inside and let others know you're safe." I commented,trying to lighten the mood.

Mori-sempai smiled. _'This is the most he's ever smiled in front of me!'_

"Will you eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" he asked excited.

"Only if you answer me a few questions." I replied,smiling.

Though I don't really care much for sweets, but I want some answers from him!

"Really!? Yay!" he yelled as we all walked inside the lobby of the school.

**Sooooo... was that better or worse than the first chapter? Please tell me so I can get better! Thanks!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya~ Here's chapter 3 of Hunny's sick?!**

**Please review~**

We walked inside music room 3 and everyone gasped.

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki-sempai, rushing over to hug me.

When his arms got around me, they flinched.

"Haruhi, you're cold!" he shouted.

"I'm alright" I said, relieved that he let me go without a fight.

He rushed to a cabinet and pulling out a fluffy blanket.

He draped it over me and smiled.

"Ah..Thank you,Tamaki-sempai."

"Hunny!" cried a group of guests.

"We're so glad you're okay!"

Hunny-sempai looks up at them and smiles cutely.

"Thank you~" he replied.

The guests swooned...

An unfamiliar guest walked toward Hunny-sempai with a suspicious grin on her face.

Hunny-sempai sneezed and the guest grinned even wider.

"Are you alright,Hunny?" she asked.

Hunny-sempai became watery-eyed and Mori-sempai walked toward them.

He looked at Hunny-sempai. The room had been quiet ever since the unfamiliar guest spoke.

Mori-sempai picked Hunny-sempai up and unto his his shoulders.

Mori-sempai spoke up. "Back off," was all it took for the unfamiliar guest to start a fit.

"Son of a... How dare you speak to me, Sondaina Kujira, in such a manner! You damned idiot!"

"Sondaina...Kujira.." said many people in a hushed tone.

People around the room began to snicker.

"I never would've thought she was part of of a such a N00b company" said Hikaru, trying not to laugh.

"I had heard of the Kujira company once before. They seem to be failing already." said one guest. The two girls beside her agreed.

"Shut up! You all are so slow! You haven't even figured out that I was the one who tricked Hunny into staying outside in the so he would become ill!"she shouted.

The room became silent.

Well, I guess I won't have to get information out of Hunny-sempai later after all...


	4. Chapter 4

:D

Normal POV

Everyone gasped and Kujira Sondaina covered her mouth.

"Really? Well that's interesting." said Kyoya walking towards her.

"N-no,I didn't say anything!" she shouted.

"Hmmmm...really? I pretty sure _they_ heard you." he said with his sly smirk.

"Who's they?" asked Kujira.

Kyoya tugged his collar out a little so she could see it. A small microphone. Hidden from plain view.

"Did you guys get all that?" asked Kyoya.

"YES SIR" said the officer of the other line.

"Wonderful" replied Kyoya.

"W-who was listening?" she asked, growing more and more afraid.

"Just a small group of police officers." he answered.

Not a moment later, officers came rushing in.

The guests ran out the room screaming.

The room only consisted of our dear hosts,a bitch,and the arriving officers.

Yep, stuff's about to go down.

Officers rushed around Kujira and seized her.

Two kept her arms together while another handcuffed her.

"You're under arrest!" shouted one officer.

"Give us a moment alone her, would to ask her some questions" said Kyoya.

"YES SIR!" they replied.

"...you may leave. I will call for you when we are finished."

"YES SIR!"

Then the officers filed out of the room in a perfectly straight line.

"Now, Ms. Sondaina,we would like to ask you a few simple questions..." said Kyoya.

Seconds later, she was surrounded by six pissed-off hosts...

**I know it's kinda short, but I like to leave some cliff hangers. Sorry! Please leave some of your awesomely epic comments. :D Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank all the fans who have read all my chapters, including this one! Thank you all for your creative ideas and thoughts. Thank you for your reviews. I LOVE the things you guys wrote. They encouraged me. :)**

** Hikaru's POV**

****_ Not this shit again... _

_Just HOW MANY people HATE the Host Club now?_  
_I looked at the others... They seem pissed. _

_I'm pissed too, though. Poor Hunny-sempai!_

_Just what did he do to deserve this!?_

"Now...", said Kyoya, with an eerie grin.

_Gosh, that guy's creepy! _.

_I looked back at Hunny-sempai, who was asleep._

_Mori-sempai must have put him to bed._

_I wasn't listening to Kyoya, until he said something important._

"Now, Hikaru, Kaoru, will you help with this?"

_Dammit! I should've listened!_

"Yes sir!" we said loudly in unison.

"Then, please go get the chair from Nekosawa..."

We marched off,away from the group.

As we were almost out the door, I heard Tamaki say in a panicked voice, "Haruhi, don't ever visit Nekosawa alone, okay?!"

{-_-} I nodded. She should NEVER visit Nekosawa alone...

**Kyoya's POV**

_I sent those two out to get the chair 10 minutes ago. Where are they?!_

_I pretty sure Mori's tired of holding Kujira back._

_Maybe I should go after them.  
_  
"I 'll go get them," I stated aloud.

_I walked out the door towards Nekosawa's club room._

_I kept an eye out for Hikaru and Karou on my way to the room._

_I didn't see them at all._

_I was starting to wonder if something was wrong..._

_Suddenly, I realized I was at Nekosawa's club room door._

_I knocked. "_Nekosawa-san~"_ I called from the outer-side of the door._

_Nekosawa creaked the door open._

"Ahhh... welcome, Ootori-kun~" he said upon seeing me.

"Hello, Nekosawa-san, I would like to know if I could use you 'curiosity chair'?" I asked.

"Of course, Ootori-kun, you may borrow it anytime." he said with a grin.

"Ohhh~ and please take those two host boys with you. They fell unconscious after I opened the door."

_Ah, so that's where they disappeared to..  
_

"By the way, why do you want to use the 'curiosity chair' today, Ootori-kun~?" Nekosawa asked, grabbing the chair from the front of the club room.

_It looks pretty much like a gothic version of our club room but with gothic candles and other scary things I would rather not talk about..._

"There's another person who hates the host club..." _I responded._

"Ahhh... I see..." _he said handing me the chair._

"Be careful, don't let a host or guest sit in this chair. They will see strange things until they confess what they have done wrong recently." _Nekosawa warned._

"I know, that's why I need it." _I said casually._

"Very well, then." _he responded._

_I woke Hikaru and Karou up and dragged off the sofa I assumed Nekosawa put them on._

"Let's go,"_ I said. They looked around, frightened by the room's decor, but followed._

_They noticed I was carrying the chair they were supposed to have gotten for me._

"We're sorry we caused trouble, Kyoya"_ they said in unison._

"It's fine"_, I replied. I didn't really care anymore._

_ We FINALLY arrived with the chair. Mori looked relieved._

_I looked at Mori, then the chair. He understood and immediately released her unto the chair._

_The chair locked her arms, legs, and head in place._

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I DON'T WANNA SIT IN THIS CREPPY-ASS CHAI-"_ she stopped._

_She began to stare wide-eyed at the wall straight ahead._

_Kujira also began to mumble ._

_The room was silent until Haruhi spoke up._

"... Sooo, what's happening to her?"_ Haruhi asked._

"'Curiosity chair', It makes you see strange things until you confess what they have done wrong recently."_ I stated._

"Ah."_ she said._

_"_OKAY, I CONFESS! I TOLD HUNNY THAT WE COULD PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK AND HE HAD TO HIDE FROM EVERYONE UNTIL HE WAS CAUGHT BY SOMEONE! I DESPISE HIM BECAUSE HE BROKE MY ADORABLE SISTER'S HEART! I WANTED TO AVENGE HER! OKAY?! I CONFESS JUST MAKE THE WEIRD STUFF GO AWAY!"_ Kujira shouted._

_I looked back at Hunny, who still asleep. What a heavy sleeper!_

"That's all we needed" _I said._

_I snapped my fingers and the officers rushed in the room._

_They arrested Kujira Sondaina and I thanked the them kindly._

_Hunny woke up moments later and yawned. _

"Ehhh...~ Where are the guests?~"_ he asked rubbing his eyes._

"Hunny!"_ everyone but me shouted. "Are you alright now?"_

"Hm! Much better!"_ he replied with a big smile._

_"YAY!" they shouted._

_ Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose._

_Now, where did I leave my black notebook...?_

******I hope you have enjoyed reading the story as I have enjoyed writing it! I soooo sorry if you wanted a different ending. BUT! If I like it enough, I will rewrite the story's ending and put it the way a fan wants it! *hint, hint wink,wink*;) Soo, if you want a different ending, please send me an idea. Thank you for all your fun and creative reviews and comments. Also, if there's another anime fanfic anyone wants me to write please tell me what anime and I'll try my very best! I would very much appreciate it, guys! Thanks again! See ya later! **

** -XxRosesxBloomingxX :)**


End file.
